


Heartbeats faster for you.

by MewGulfEra



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Falling In Love, First Impressions, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Heartbeats, Interviews, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulfEra/pseuds/MewGulfEra
Summary: Mew is invited to a talkshow where the interviewer asks him to play a game where he's plugged into a heart rate monitor and is asked scandalous questions.Or, an AU where Mew's heart rate shows no significant change when he's shown pictures of hot actresses but his heart rate spikes up faster than a moving train when Gulf Kanawut, a crew member, enters the room. The game just got a whole lot interesting.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 254





	Heartbeats faster for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this concept and i hope y'all like this too! Imagine if this happened in real and MewGulf were shown each other's photographs lmao the machine wouldve broken.
> 
> English is not my first language so please dont mind any mistakes x.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and share your opinions down in the comments below xx.
> 
> My twitter : @MewGulfEra8

"Will i ever find the love of my life? Will i ever find someone who makes my toes curl and make my heart skip a beat? I NEED ANSWERS, MILD" Mew says, almost shouting to his best friend.

"Listen here Suppasit, you did not just call me in the middle of my date with Boat to whine about your love life, did you?" Mild says slightly annoyed.

"Is that how you talk to your sad bestfriend who just needs someone to hold his hand?"

"Mew, come on, don't be sad. You're an amazing guy who deserves only the best. Although you do have a reputation of dating complete assholes who dont deserve you at all, I'm sure your prince charming will come to you sooner or later."

"Aww, Mild i know I'm amazing but thank you anyway"

"MEW, DID YOU JUST DO ALL THAT DRAMA JUST SO THAT I AM NICE TO YOU?"

"Maybeeee. Now go enjoy your date" Mew said laughing, hanging up the call.

It was true, though. Mew really did want a special someone and he hoped Mild was right about his dream guy coming to him soon.

He quickly managed to dissipate these thoughts from his mind since he had an interview to attend in about an hour.

///

"So you understood the gist of the game right? You're going to be plugged into a real heart rate monitor and they'll show you some pictures and ask you questions." Bossser, Mew's manager, began to explain.

"What's the point of this game, again?" Mew asks, amused at how absurd talkshow games have become.

"Probably to get some type of 'scandalous' information and ultimately finding more about your love life." P'Boss said, scoffing. 

"Of course! Like i dont have anything better to talk about" Mew said, shaking his head.

His manager chuckled and patted his back. "Get ready, Mew. You have 10 minutes."

Mew reluctantly gets up to get final touches done.

 _He's an actor so shouldn't the interviews be about his movies_ _?_

"Thank you" Mew says kindly smiling at his make-up artist and is now ready to play this god awful game.

///

"Now coming to the part all the viewers are waiting for!" the interviewer, Run, said grinning.

"Ah! Why are they bringing this machine here ? Am i going to get a free check up?" Mew says trying to make fun of the situation. 

"You could say that. We don't know what's going on in your mind but perhaps your heart could tell us something." Run said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"I'm up for the challenge but I don't think you'll have any luck." Mew says confidently. 

"We'll see about that." Run said as the staff memebers started to set up the monitor.   
Now he's intrigued. What could they possibly show him.

Run and Mew were college friends and he knew Mew was gay but not ready to come out yet. So he respected that and didn't want to make Mew uncomfortable by getting too personal. 

After everything's set up, Run showed Mew the first picture. The picture was taken ages ago and it was of him and his good friend, Fai.

"What do you feel looking at this picture?"

"Nostalgic." Mew said smiling. 

"Nothing else? It was rumored that you two had a thing back in the day"

"No, she's like a sister to me." Mew said without any hesitation because it's true and Fai has a boyfriend who he's good friend's with. 

"Hmm, no significant change in the monitor. Guess we'll move to the next one" Run said determined.

The next few pictures were of actresses who were rumored to be with him and models who were in the limelight at the moment and had a reputation to keep everyone on their toes. Still, it did nothing to Mew. In fact, his heart rate even got lower at a point.

"Alright then, what about this one?" Run says showing another picture, not ready to give up just yet. This one was of his lovely dog, Chopper, though.

This made Mew laugh and his heart rate was slightly elevated.

"Yes, i love my dog very much." 

"Oh so the machine does work" Run said in a playful tone.

"Maybe you're not showing me the right pictures." Mew said smirking. 

"What do you say about this? " Run asks showing him a picture of his recent movie poster.

"I had so much fun while working on this movie. Hope everyone will like it as much as i do." Mew said genuinely happy.

"Wow and your heart rate doesn't lie either. So it's true what they say huh? Mew Suppasit's true love is his work." Run says with a smile.

"Can't deny that" Mew said grinning .

"Well i think we can conclude our game on that note." As Run said this, the cameras cut for a brief time and Mew felt relieved.

"What did you really think you could achieve from this game, Run?" Mew asked, almost laughing at his friend's pathetic attempt to dig up some dirt. 

"Hey i thought you'd spill something about your personal life, many people are curious on what goes on in the life of Mr. Hotshot, Mew Suppasit!" Run says dismayed. 

"Better luck next time!" Mew says happily and was about to ask Run if he could finally take off the monitor he was attached to when he landed his eyes on a literal angel.

A man, no scratch that, the most gorgeous man had just entered the room. He was wearing a simple black shirt with ripped jeans and yet he was able to take Mew's breath away.

_Holy shit who is he. Why am i just seeing him? Is he a crew member? Or maybe finally God has listened to him and sent an angel to him-_

Mew was interrupted from his own thoughts by an annoying ringing sound.

 _What the fuck is that? It's interrupting me from admiring the beautiful man who's in front of me- FUCK FUCK FUCK. Is that the damn heart rate monitor?_ Mew thought finally coming to his senses.

Mew finally dares to look at the machine and yes, his heart rate is, infact, going up faster than it ever has and fuck, the sound is deafening. Then he looked around and saw everyone around to be either confused or shocked including the man who was in charge of the sudden rise of Mew's heart rate.

"Shit." Mew breathes.

"Well well well, what do we have here. You should be glad the cameras weren't rolling, Mew, because I just caught you red handed." Run says with a smirk.

"Uh, w-what are you talking about? And can you please remove this thing off of me" Mew said, slightly alarmed and embarrassed. 

"Sure thing, Gulf? Can you help me with this?" Run asked smirking.

 _That did not just happen. Did he just raise the one and only Mew Suppasit's heart rate? No, too good to be true._ Gulf thought, his face already feeling flushed.

Gulf had watched all of Mew's movies and was a fan from the very beginning. He knew Mew was never the playboy the media painted him to be and hoped some day he could meet the man himself. But he did not expect all this to happen. And the fact that Gulf had the biggest crush on the man didn't help his case at all right now.

"Gulf? Can you hear me?" Run asked once again.

"Y-yeah coming!" Gulf said shyly and walked towards Mew who was looking right at him. 

_Okay Gulf contain yourself._ Gulf thought to himself.

The machine was pretty simple to turn off. God knows why Run needed his help anyway. Probably because Run knows about his huge crush and his friend wanted to see him suffer.

As Gulf went to take off the transmitter that was attached to Mew's chest, he staggered for a little bit. Because right in front of him was Mew wearing a thin white shirt and his chest was partially exposed because of the machine he was attached to. 

He gulped and with a slightly trembling hand tried to take it off. And just then, that annoying sound rang in his ears, once again.

 _Oh for fuck's sake._ Mew thought. He was completely flustered now.

"Can you please turn that thing off?" Mew asked Gulf softly.

Gulf gulped and nodded slowly and Mew couldn't help but notice how red Gulf's ears were becoming and he quite enjoyed the sight.

 _Shit, if i were attached to that machine, it would've probably broken._ Is what Gulf was thinking as he moved the machine. 

"Thank you" Mew said smirking. 

Before Gulf could say anything, he was interrupted by Run.

"Um sorry to interrupt guys but we have to continue the interview and we do have a few more movie related questions left" Run announced. 

"Oh uh right go ahead!" Mew said finally composing himself.

///

"I'm telling you, Mild, he is so beautiful oh my god i-" Mew was on the phone with Mild going on about Gulf until he heard a knock on the door.

"Ahem, very sorry to interrupt" Run said coming into Mew's dressing room.

"Uhm I'll call you back later, Mild." Mew said quickly hanging up.

"Ah hey Run, what's up?"

"Nothing, i just wanted to say thank you for coming and..." Run paused to smirk.

"No problem! and what???" Mew asked curiously. 

"His name is Gulf Kanawut and he is very single, by the way."

"W-why are you telling me this?"

"Oh come on, Mew, we all saw what happened there. You were basically red like a tomato." Run teased.

"What? That's insane!"

"The only thing that was going insane was your heart when you saw Gulf" Run said delightfully. 

"Ugh. Fine okay, you can't blame me, he's so cute."

"And he's a great guy so go ahead and ask him out" Run urged.

"What if he's not interested?"

"Are you kidding. He's one of your biggest fans and I'm pretty sure he has a crush on you. Okay i think i spoke too much, oops-" Run said teasingly. 

That was enough information for Mew to man up ask out the pretty boy.

///

Mew sees Gulf at the lobby furiously typing into his phone. 

"Hey!" Mew said with his best smile.

Gulf was busy fanboying over Mew on his twitter account to even notice Mew coming over.

When he got no response from the boy who was still into his phone, he lightly tapped on to Gulf's shoulder.

Now Gulf doesn't want to sound dramatic, but he felt chills run down his spine.

And he was awestruck to see Mew again. _God, Mew was probably one of the most attractive men on the face of this earth._

"U-uh, oh my god, hi" Gulf stuttered. 

"Did i disturb you? You seemed pretty into your phone"

"Oh definitely not, I'm a big fan." Gulf said internally cursing himself for feeling so flushed.

"Really? Did you watch my most recent movie?"

"Of course, i think it was my favorite till now. Loved the storyline and your character is just so intense and sexy." Gulf regretted the moment he said it. He had this habit of rambling about things he was passionate about.

"Uh i mean-"

"Thank you, Gulf. It means a lot" Mew said sincerely. "Why don't we talk more about this over coffee?" Mew continued not to sound too eager.

 _Fuck yes._ Gulf thinks.

"Sure! But do you really want to have coffee with me i mean you have such a tight schedule. I dont want to impose." Gulf said looking at Mew with his bambi eyes.

Something about the way Gulf is looking into Mew's eyes is making him weak in the knees and he can't delay this any further. 

"No, don't worry about that. I'm usually not this forward but i think I'll make that exception for you after all that happened today." Mew said shyly. 

_This is the greatest day of my life_. Gulf said not so softly.

Mew chuckles and asks "So it's a yes, then?"

"Yes. Of course." Gulf said beaming.

They go on their first date and it's everything Mew ever wanted. 

As they went on more dates, had night-long video calls and conversations, Gulf started opening up and wasn't the shy flustered boy anymore. He turned out to be this goofy and playful person who Mew was falling head over heels for.

///

  
Fast forward to a year and half. Mew and Gulf are going strong.

They've had fights before but have always reconciled pretty quickly since they always talk it out.

News spread fast and there were many speculations about Mew's sexuality and the mystery man who's always with him in the paparazzi pictures.

Mew's fans were curious and were ready to fight anyone in order to protect and support him.

He finally decided to share one of the most important parts of his life with his fans. And he did it with a simple instagram post. With Gulf's permission, he posted a candid picture of them looking at each other with the biggest smiles and captioned it, "He makes my heart go crazy."

"Is this okay?" Mew asked Gulf one final time.

"Ugh yes you are so chessy, i love you so much." Gulf said trying to hide his grin.

"I love you too, baby." And with that Mew hit 'post' and now the world knew his heart only belonged to Gulf.

"Let's move in together." Gulf said abruptly. 

"W-what?" Mew was shocked because Gulf usually didn't initiate these kind of things but he was delighted to say the least.

"You don't want to?" Gulf said almost sounding broken. 

"Of course i fucking want to, i was just shocked you asked first" Mew said cuddling Gulf.

"I think it's about time, I'm basically living with you already. We just have to make it official." Gulf said happily in Mew's arms, his favorite place.

///

"Hey did you guys just call me here so that you can look at each other with heart eyes while i do all the work !?" Mild complained while he was lifting a heavily packed box.

He thought he'd help out his best friend a little bit with the moving but this was not what he signed up for.

"Come on, Mild, I'll treat you to a meal later" Mew said chuckling. 

"Nah, man i want you and Gulf to name your first child after me" Mild said with a grin.

They all laugh and even though kids were a far thing in the future, they can definitely see themselves being with each other for all those years to come.

"Hey, Gulf i always wanted to ask you, Mew has so many loyal fans but there was also a group of stalkers who were definitely not happy with your relationship with him, how did you tackle that?" Mild asked out of curiosity. 

"I knew Mew would protect me." Gulf said with determination. 

"Really? You thought that?" Mew asked smiling a little too much. 

"Yes, absolutely." Gulf said meeting his smile.

"Come here, baby." They kiss as if no one else is watching. The kiss gets more heated when Mew pulled at Gulf's hair and Gulf grasped Mew's waist.

"UGH GUYS GET A ROOM!" Mild said loudly.

"Nah we're just gonna get a whole damn house to ourselves."

With that, Mew pulls Gulf into their new bedroom and the door is closed in front of a shocked Mild.

Mild just stands there tired of third wheeling but he's also happy for his best friend since he finally got someone who could make him curl his toes, hold his hand and make his heart go crazy.

/// THE END ///

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading ♡


End file.
